


House Arrest

by justsimplymeagain



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Characters brought back, Gen, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, POV Multiple, Quote: The Force works in mysterious ways, Tags to be added, The caf is always gone, characters may be ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsimplymeagain/pseuds/justsimplymeagain
Summary: The Force doesn't work that way, at least until it does - thanks to the meddling of force wielding children.Three characters: Maul, Obi-Whan and Anakin were hereby brought back - and in their prime. And thus, stuck under house arrest because no one can decide what to do with them.
Relationships: Darth Maul & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Darth Maul
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing, and I mean nothing will be in exact order. Think of it as snapshots in the life and times of three characters stuck in the same house with nowhere to go.

He liked to imagine that he was intelligent; that he was someone who was above naivety and included in what the big picture was. But he wasn’t – he never was. And because of it, because of his own naivety and how easy it was to be manipulated by lies of grandeur – he lost everything. Because of the Sith. Because of him.

Anger curled and clawed at him with a maddening relentlessness that kept sanity hanging on by a thread.

But mostly these days – it was exhaustion that kept him crumbling behind closed doors and shying away from the public’s eye.

Inside the refresher, Maul clutched his hands tight and watched with deceptive focus as water dripped from his tight fists. His elbows resting uncomfortably on his knees and Maul didn’t know what was more uncomfortable. His elbows or his knees.

His flesh knees!

They were back!

His legs!

They were back!

He was whole!

Legs!

Maul remembered how frantic and panicked he felt at the feel of them. How he crumbled to the ground in front of _them_ as he clutched his torso and bruised his own legs with his grip.

Weak!

It was a weak display!

His master would have been amused and disgusted at such a display.

Ha!

He had no master now!

He had none and will never allow another person to hold themselves over him like that again!

Never again!

Never again.

Taking a gulp, calming his own frantic energy down – Maul managed to make his way back to his feet and shattered yet another mirror. Between himself and Skywalker, the mirrors were going to become scarce.

How odd was it to find himself living in a decently sized house with the last tortured apprentice of his master – _no not master_ – and him. Kenobi. How odder was it to remember dying out in the sands of Tatooine in Kenobi’s embrace? His enemy’s embrace. And yet, here he was in the flesh and during a time where the old regime has died and a new one took its place. One dressed up to be more merciful than the last. But Maul knows that that’s a lie. It was a lie. He was sure of it. In the end, another will just take its place. That was how the galaxy works. Maul knows this now; he was privy to the bigger picture now. He knows it.

He does…

A harsh knock on the refresher door startled Maul just enough for him to grab for a lightsaber that was no longer at his side. Where did it go? Did Kenobi leave it in the desert! That old desert rat! Growling threats towards the Jedi, Maul snapped at whoever was at the other side of that door to go away as he clambered to his feet – _his flesh feet! They were back!_ – and got dressed.

Opening the door, he scowled at the sight of his least favourite person in the house. Kenobi himself.

The other man looked as tired in the same state as Maul was. The difference was, there was a deceptively kinder edge to the Jedi before him. The same tired mercy that had the man hold Maul so gently in his last moments. Maul couldn’t remember the last time someone held him like that – there should be memories there somewhere but at the moment Maul can’t find them.

He wanted to lash out, taunt the other about his murdered love and make that kind edge go away. A love that was murdered and stolen by Mauls own hand, with vicious gleeful intent.

“Are you done with the refresher? It’s been two hours.” Kenobi asked, eying Maul curiously.

Frowning, before answering,  
“It’s all yours.” Not bothering to warn him about all the broken glass and mess Maul pushes past the Jedi. He’ll taunt Kenobi about his lost love later. Always later, as he’s promised himself for a week to do. Maul never does, not fully grasping why those taunts never make it out in the open.

Why?

Moving down the short hallway, Maul eyed the deceptively shining city of Coruscant. The top layer. What a fitting symbol for this retched galaxy as a whole. One dirty layer built on top of another. And the shiny top layer nothing more than a lie. Grinning, Maul moved to the kitchen where he could get his hands on some caf and perhaps something to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

Tense – it was easy to say that the house was filled with it. And Obi-Wan could understand, not only was there three people back from the dead. Two of them were former Sith Lords. And given the trauma caused by both was still felt in the galaxy as a whole. Especially the trauma caused by Darth Vader, better known as Anakin Skywalker these days. His brother. His padawan. His friend. It hurt to look at him. It hurt knowing that this was the man who killed younglings, who hunted down his fellow Jedi and slaughtered them, who tortured his own daughter and her future husband. The list goes on.

And yet – all Obi-Wan can see most days was the man he fought beside in a war they should have never joined. Anakin. Not Darth Vader, not Palpatine’s attack dog. Anakin, the love-sick and vulnerable boy. There was also the matter of Maul, who caused so much trauma to Obi-Wan personally.

Satine to name one.

And yet, Obi-Wan couldn’t bring himself to get angry or lash out at the man for it. Never mind it not being the Jedi way, Obi-Wan was only human and he’s dealt with a lot as it was. But still, he just couldn’t bring himself to lower himself. So, he usually tried to opt for mercy and understanding, not easy things to do with Maul who seemed to make it his personal mission to push Obi-Wan’s buttons.

Like today.

The caf was all gone and Maul had that look of ‘ _I dare you to do something_ ' on his face.

It wasn’t like he could just go out and buy more, they were not allowed to leave the house until someone came up with a solution on how to deal with three powerful force-wielders. Luke seemed to be petitioning for mercy, especially for his father and trying to get the house arrest lifted for Obi-Wan. Leia seemed mixed about it, and the other senators were torn over it. Some wanted two of them put to death, some wanted them to remain under lockdown and a few wanted them to be set free.

So only time will tell who will win and what will happen.

Regardless, at the moment there were other things to deal with on Obi-Wan’s front.

“Why did you drink all of the caf?” Obi-Wan asked, he felt a headache coming on. Maul seemed to thrive on attention because he seemed to perk up and grinned slightly. Almost mischievous, but even that didn’t take away from the knowledge or the why the force screamed danger around him.

Anakin chose this time to enter the kitchen and like Obi-Wan went straight for the caf station to discover nothing was left. A tired hard done by sigh escaped the deceptively laid-back tired individual.

“Why is there no caf?” Anakin muttered in a near whine. He probably didn’t get a night of good sleep again last night, nightmares. Self-induced no doubt. But there was little one can do about them, beyond trying to deal with the trauma at the source and let time take care of the rest. Easier said than done, Anakin was avoiding the issues like Obi-Wan was getting a steady headache from Maul’s audacity.

“Maul was thirsty.” Obi-Wan muttered, why did the caf have to be gone and on today of all days. Luke was scheduled to visit, something Anakin was both excited and concerned over. Obi-Wan tried to be supportive as best that he could, but there was only so much he could do. The trauma was still hanging in the air and it probably always will be. Needlessly said, this almost started a fight – but Obi-Wan somehow was roped into being the mature one and had to separate the two before it really came to blows. Both force-wielders were dangerous even without their lightsabers.

“I’m going to take a shower…” Anakin snapped before storming out of the room and Maul looked as unrepentant as possible.

Obi-Wan really needed some medication for headaches.

“Really…”


	3. Chapter 3

It was midnight, the city itself was still alight but now with a different crowd. But none as corrupt as the levels below their feet. Not that it mattered to Maul, he was just satisfied with the peace and quiet. Everyone else was asleep or trying to sleep in their assigned rooms. Maul himself was in the living room, almost thankful for the large window that allowed him to gaze out unseeingly. He was dressed for the night, barely, he had enough on to protect his modesty according to Kenobi who once walked into the living room while Maul was sitting on the couch naked. 

He wasn’t meditating, he tried but couldn’t bring himself to do it. Too much going on in his mind. 

Skywalker had his children visit, and son-in-law who was accompanied by his wookiee. It was tense day that almost exploded in fights on more than one occasion, be it a verbal one or a physical fight. Maul had little opinion on any of them, and what opinion he did have wasn’t a completely favourable one. But then, they probably had less than shining opinions of him. So, it was fair. 

What he couldn’t stop himself from focusing on; however, was the twin Skywalker children. Brother and Sister, not raised together but sharing so many similarities it was obvious they were related. At least in Maul’s opinion. The male Skywalker boy – Luke as he introduced himself – had a comradery with the son-in-law that spoke of battles fought together and a brotherhood that was chosen. 

It made something in Maul ache. 

And he knew why, closing his eyes he could still picture them clearly. His own brothers. 

Savage and Feral Opress. Admittedly, Maul didn’t know the youngest as well, but he knew they were his kin. He like the Skywalker twins didn’t grow up with his siblings, his own upbringing was a damaging darker shade in comparison to either twin. But unlike that boy, who fit with his twin so well – Maul didn’t. 

He failed to be a brother. 

Failed his brother! 

He failed both of them. 

It was a painful thought to have and to sit alone with. It made his hearts squeeze and his throat feel tight. But what could he do but sit there? Whatever brought him – admittedly the least deserving of the Opress brothers – could not bring anyone else back. Squeezing his eyes shut and twisting his face up as he fought what was unavoidable. 

He was crying. 

And he was thankful he was alone. He was a Zabrak, and more so, he was Maul. He wasn’t someone who cried or showed weakness to others. It just wasn’t how it worked, and it shouldn’t be something that happens in the first place. But still, here he was sitting in the middle of the night reflecting on the day’s events and on things that he failed at and was stolen from him by his own upbringing. 

It wasn’t fair! 

He needed a distraction. Desperately. So, he moved to the kitchen and dug out the caf he hid away and did one thing he never thought he’d do. He baked a caf cake not really caring how odd it might be for someone like him to stoop so low to bake a cake or do anything like this in manner. For a brief moment, he wondered what his brothers would think before crushing that line of thinking. He wasn’t someone weak or like them in their constant guilt and sorrow – poor me attitudes. 

“Heh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maul bakes a cake... word is that it tasted pretty good. Nobody knew it was him though. And it turns out, I just can't bring myself to focus too much on Anakin so let's just say he's a background character. 
> 
> Eventually, Ahsoka will arrive...

**Author's Note:**

> If there's a specific thing you want to know or see featured at some point, let me know and I might get around to it - but I can't make any promises.


End file.
